


《17》第一章

by Yunhoi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunhoi/pseuds/Yunhoi
Kudos: 3





	《17》第一章

ABO文  
元英~Alpha  
恩菲~Beta

///

喜欢老师...

那是一定的呀...

"该坚持的时候，却放开了你的手，哪怕会让自己后悔莫及。"

元英读着老师帮她批改后所修补的句子...

高三的阶段，学生们无不贸足全力，也包括即将迎接大考的张元英，依旧每日把写好的作文交给老师批阅。

"训练写作的方式可以通过多读多写来加强。"

这是权恩菲老师，也是元英班级的华文书写老师所说的。

元英算是班里的资优生，个子高挑，人缘好，头脑更是顶呱呱。

这样的她依然像平日一样利用午餐时间走进办公室，只为递上自己的作文纸同时和老师亲近些。

她的心思很简单...

女孩青春期的小小萌芽...

大有其他人选，为何就那么在意那位老师...

元英喜欢的理由很简单...

她喜欢老师在文字上的表达，优美却容易让人理解...

除了这些...老师也长得很好看...

一般来说老师都会摆架子；一般都要求学生考好成绩，甚至用上各种手段向学生施压，只为交出亮眼的成绩免于被校长呵斥...

恩菲老师绝对不同...

对待学生的心思绝对是用心...

即使老师都不太会和学生聊天...

说话也不看着对方的眼睛...

害怕吗...

元英觉得那是害羞的表现...

显得可爱...

交上作文纸的那刻，老师也只是埋头批阅...

元英乖乖地站在老师的桌旁，手相互交握拉扯，正好可以看到老师的眼睫毛因眨眼而颤动...

"有比上次进步了，只是句子的通顺度再加强会更好..."

"好的，谢谢老师。"

少女此刻洋溢着开心的笑容...尽管老师没有望着她...

"恩菲老师，我找你一会儿..."

原本还想和老师聊一会儿天的，没想到校长就唤了恩菲老师进办公室。

点了点头，恩菲走了进去校长室。

好看的脸很快就被失望的表情给袭上...

低了头盯着老师的桌面...

老师的桌面很整齐...

干干净净的，就像本人一样...

啊...刚才握在老师手上的红笔正安静地躺在桌上...

元英左盼右盼...此时其他老师大多在吃着饭，没有注意这个方向...

离开办公室前，元英顺手牵羊了那只红笔...

反正老师的笔筒上还有很多，应该不缺我这只吧，元英只管在心里认定算是犒赏自己的小礼物。

夜里，高温的身体让到她的身体渗出薄汗...

打湿了晚上换上的睡衣...

回家前突然下起了毛毛雨，元英并没有带伞，所以一路跑着回了家...

发烧了...

元英的爸妈还没回家...工作上的关系，他们俩经常夜归，造就了元英很独立的个性...

身体开始发冷...

元英将身体裹上被子拉得紧紧...

人在最脆弱的时候是最容易唤起思念之心...

她好想念老师...

希望老师可以在身边摸摸她的头...

发烧的缘故，脸开始通红...

身体很烫...

脑中闪过的都是老师...

想要获得更多...

觉得身体好像有点难耐地瘙痒，在身下的家伙有点雀跃...

喘着气，两腿已经忍不住相互并拢磨蹭...

这不是第一次元英那么做了...

将睡裤退下，升起的家伙耸立起来，将被子微微隆起...

只是元英不急着把玩她...

最难受的地方，甚至就连普通的Alpha都不可能会有的情况。

伸进动情已久的花穴...不像其他Ω那样会自动分泌湿润的蜜液，α在进入前手指得稍微放入嘴里得到滋润...

一切的欲望都是对于老师...

手指进入穴里来回磨蹭...

另一只手则扶着自己的硕长上下套弄...

尽管正在发烧的缘故头脑昏昏沉沉，但这个方法好像稍微缓解了她的难受...

咽了咽口水...

已经足够湿润的穴口...

深吸一口气...

身体的热度持续上升，欲望持续燃烧...

速度也越来越快...淫秽的水声更是在感官上起到了非常大的听觉效果...

在最后的一顶...元英满足地卷起脚趾...

白灼也涌了出来...

软软的，弱弱的...

此刻的元英真的好想要被老师抱在怀里，哪怕要将将自己蹂躏到抬不起腰...

不公平呀...为什么自己那么喜欢老师...

不行，得给老师一点"甜头"才行。

拍照给老师看吧...

擦拭了手，她拿起手机,点击摄像的部分...

将在桌上的红笔...放在平坦的腹部，咔嚓一声...

画面令人瞎想，虽然照片看不出什么，只是纯粹的红笔与腹部的结合...

这种只有自己才懂的幕后内容让到她兴奋极了...

点击了通讯栏，找到了她存放已久的号码...

号码是老师给的，方便学生问问题...

点了进去...没有过任何的聊天记录...也就是说，老师不会知道她是谁...

选择刚才的照片，元英内心的恶魔天使开始作祟...

万一被老师发现怎么办...  
不过兴奋的心情倒是占据大部分，知道是迟早的事情，说不定老师看到后还会意淫这个画面...

按了发送，元英换上干净的衣物，身心舒爽地进入了梦乡。


End file.
